When I'm at Fifteen
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: Aku pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Menengadahkan kepala memandang langit biru dengan arak-arakan awan putih. Aku mengehala napas panjang. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Terbesit di kepalaku, akan menjadi apa aku kelak?


Hai, hai, HAAIII ^^

Yunoki bikin cerita baru lagi nuy. Saia bikin fic ini sudah lamaaa… tapi nggak jadi-jadi. == dan akhirnya, saia punya waktu luang dan berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Cerita ini saia adaptasi dari lagu yang dibawakan TAYLOR SWIFT (pernah dengar namanya? Pasti pernah dong?) *digeplak* yang judulnya FIFTEEN. ;D

Saia sangat suka dengan lagu ini. Entah kenapa mungkin karena judul lagunya sama seperti umur saia. Hahaha! Ah! Gak juga. Yah… karena lagunya bagus aja. (alasan yang pasaran. ==) :D

Setelah saia beberapa kali mendengarkan lagu ini, dan berhubung saia pecinta Alois Trancy, saia jadi ngebayangin kalau Alois sudah beranjak umur 15 dan kehidupannya mirip dengan isi lagu ini. *nari-nari geje* *ditimpuk*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso. ==

Summary: Aku pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Menengadahkan kepala memandang langit biru dengan arak-arakan awan putih. Aku mengehala napas panjang. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Terbesit di kepalaku, akan menjadi apa aku kelak?

Ini fic one shot kedua saia setelah 'Sorekurai Wakatteru'. Fic abal yang kebetulan kepikiran. **Don't like, don't read!** Semoga para pembaca bisa menikmati cerita saia. :D

Enjoy… ^^

**WHEN I'M AT FIFTEEN**

**Perguruan Grayson**

Alois Trancy menaiki panggung pertunjukkan sekolahnya yang mirip dengan panggung-panggung opera pada umumnya. Setelah beberapa pertunjukkan berlalu seperti balet, drama opera, solo vokal, dan lain-lain, kini giliran Alois mempertunjukkan kebolehannya. Ia berpartisipasi untuk mengisi acara perpisahan Kakak-kakak grade 3 di high schoolnya, Grayson High School, yang tergabung dalam Perguruan Grayson. Perguruan Grayson terdiri dari Elementary School hingga Universitas. Ia diminta mengisi acara oleh sahabat baiknya, juga Guru musik kesayangannya. Walaupun awalnya ia malu-malu. Tapi, karena beberapa pendapat dari teman-teman sekelasnya di grade 1, juga guru musiknya, Akhirnya Alois pun bersedia.

Alois menenteng gitarnya naik menuju panggung. Di kalangan teman-temannya, Alois sangat menyukai gitar dan bernyanyi. Kemana-mana ia selalu menenteng gitarnya dan sellau duduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolahnya dan bernyanyi sendiri sambil menggenjreng gitarnya. Ia bahkan juga senang menciptakan lagu sendiri yang intinya tidak jauh dari pengalaman hidupnya selama 15 tahun ini.

Alois duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan panitia dan segera membenarkan mikrofon yang bertengger di depannya. Seketika itu, suasana yang tadinya riuh, kini menjadi hening. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Siapa, sih, yang tidak kenal dengan Alois Trancy? Pemuda berambut pirang, yang baru menginjak 15 tahun, dan satu-satunya pemuda yang suka membawa gitar kemana-mana? Bukan hanya di sekolahnya saja, para murid-murid Universitas Grayson yang gedungnya satu kompleks dengan High Schoolnya ini pun banyak yang mengetahui tentang dirinya. Dan saat ini, tidak sedikit para murid-murid Universitas yang menyaksikan aksinya. Yah… acara seperti ini dibuka untuk umum. Baik kalangan High School, maupun kalangan Universitas diperbolehkan menikmati acara karena gedung pertunjukkan bisa mencakup semua siswa.

Tak lama kemudian, Alois mulai menggenjreng gitarnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. Lagu apa lagi yang akan ia bawakan saat ini?

**You t****ake a deep breath **

**And you walk through the doors**

**It's the morning of your very first day**

**You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**

**And try to stay out of everybody's way**

Alois melantunkan lirik pertama dari lagu yang ia bawakan. Genjrengan gitar bergenre country itu menyelimuti setiap lapisan atmosfir di segala penjuru gadung pertunjukkan. Lagu yang ia ciptakan berdasarkan pengalamannya itu ia lantunkan untuk semua para penonton. Alois menyanyi dengan begitu ringannya. Suaranya yang belum berat sepenuhnya itu terdengar sangat merdu. Tangannya dengan cepat memetik senar gitarnya. Ia jadi teringat masa-masanya katika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

**Flash back**

Alois nampak gugup tepat di depan gerbang Perguruan Grayson. Dua minggu yang lalu, setelah ia dinyatakan lulus dari Junior High Schoolnya, ia berhasil lulus tes di perguruan bergengsi ini. Ia merasa senang sekali. Ia tak percaya bisa masuk ke perguruan ini. Dadanya berdegub kencang sekali. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya. Alois melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan. Sekolah ini sungguh luas! Terdapat beberapa taman yang besar di sekitar halaman sekolah. Maupun depan, samping, dan mungkin juga belakang. Ia melihat beberapa senior berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa. Tak jarang ada yang menyapanya. Tapi Alois hanya tersenyum ragu.

Alois pun menarik napas panjang dan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Ia mencengkeram tas selempangnya erat. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Alois pun tercekat dan segera menoleh. Ia segera mendapati seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan sebahu melambai kearahnya sambil berlari. Kulitnya putih mulus seperti kulitnya. Anak itu terlihat ceria sekali, juga sangat ringan. Seakan tanpa beban. Tak gugup sedikit pun. Alois hanya bisa tersenyum heran dan mengehela napas panjang. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang cerah.

'Akan jadi seperti apakah hidupku mulai dari sekarang?' batinnya.

**It's your freshman year**

**And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years**

**In this town**

**Hopin' one of those senior boys**

**Will wink at you and say**

"**You know? I haven't seen you around before"**

Tiba-tiba seseorang meluncur begitu saja dengan sketboard dan menabraknya.

"Waahh!" pekiknya. Sedetik kemudian, tas selempangnya melayang.

BRUUGH!

"Aduuh…" desis Alois sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si penabrak sambil mengulurkan tangan. Alois melihatnya sambil menyipitkan mata, dan lama-lama menormal. Begitu mengetahui siapa si penabrak, ia pun langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Seorang pria berambut hitam belah tengah, mengenakan kaus lengan panjang dengan celana jins hitam, dan bersepatu kets putih. Ah! Hampir lupa. Ia juga berkacamata dengan frame hitam.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya si penabrak lagi. Alois pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Ti-tidak… aku tidak apa-apa." Ia pun segera berdiri tanpa membalas uluran tangan si penabrak.

"Begitukah?" tanya si penabrak lagi.

"Iya. Aku tak apa-apa." Alois melemparkan senyum termanisnya. Walaupun gugup.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Si penabrak tersenyum melihat Alois tersenyum.

Mendengar kata-kata dan mengetahui tindakan seniornya, Alois terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Tak lama kemudian, si penabrak pun meluncur lagi dengan sketboardnya sambil melambai ke arahnya dengan ramah. Alois mendapati pria itu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di depan pintu gedung. Ia terus memandanginya hingga pria itu masuk ke gedung… Universitas? Alois terkejap-kejap mengetahui itu.

"Kira-kira… siapa namanya?" Alois bergumam sendiri.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**Somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen feeling**** like there's nothing to figure out**

**Count to ten, take it in**

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**

**Fifteen**

Alois pun berjalan masuk ke gedung High School dan mencari kelasnya setelah ia melihat di papan pengumuman.

"Kelas 10 B..." gumamnya. Setelah beberapa menit mengitari gedung yang besar ini, dan bertanya-tanya dimana letak kelas 10 B, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Alois melongokkan kepalanya dahulu ke dalam kelas. Melihat sekeliling. Ternyata, kelas ini luas dan ramai juga. Beberapa murid sedang bebicara dengan temannya masing-masing. Dan yang pasti, setelah berkenalan tentunya.

Alois pun melangkah masuk memasuki kelas dan memilih bangku di barisan tengah. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar duduk, matanya mendapati seseorang di bangku nomor tiga dari depan. Berambut cokelat kemerahan yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman perempuannya. Entah membicarakan tentang apa, tapi yang pasti, mereka begitu bersemangat. Sesekali mereka juga berteriak senang. Seperti… seorang fanatik? Ah… atau apa sajalah.

'Anak itu, kan…' batinnya. Tanpa disadari, anak yang dilihat Alois pun menoleh.

"Oh! Haaii… kau anak yang tadi, kan?" tiba-tiba saja anak itu—tunggu. Lebih tepatnya gadis itu—menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Alois tercekat mendengarnya.

"Duduk di belakangku saja!" ajaknya sambil mengawe. Awalnya, Alois ragu. Tapi, karena terus didesak, ia pun akhirnya pindah.

Ya. Gadis yang tadi menyapanya. Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan, memakai bandana berwarna oranye, memakai kaus lengan panjang garis-garis merah-putih, dan memakai rok jeans biru gelap selutut. Di mejanya terkapar sebuah jaket jeans hitam dengan sedikit hiasan kupu-kupu berwarna pink. Alois hanya bisa tersenyum padanya.

"Hei. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu sambil memposisikan duduk menghadap belakang—menghadap Alois.

"Alois Trancy." Alois memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Alois?" katanya. "nama yang bagus." Lagi-lagi, gadis itu tersenyum manis. Membuat Alois terkesima.

"Namaku, Abigail Graesly. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Al!" gadis bernama Abigail itu pun menjabat tangan Alois dengan bersemangat. Melihat ini semua, Alois hanya bisa membuka mulutnya sedikit. Merasa heran. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa tertahan. Tentunya setelah Abigail membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan. Seketika itu, bel masuk pun berdering.

**You sit in class next to red-****head **

**Abigail**

**And soon enough you're best friends**

**Laughing at the other girls**

**Who they think they're so cool**

**We'll be out of here as soon as we can**

Seminggu telah terlewatkan. Alois dan Abigail pun bersahabat dekat. Hampir saja mereka dikira pacaran. Padahal tidak.

Alois suka sekali pelajaran musik. Ia suka membawa gitar kemana-mana sekarang. Ia sering ditanyai oleh Abigail karena tingkah lakunya yang aneh itu. Alois hanya tertawa. Sesekali, mereka berdua suka bernyanyi di bawah pohon ek di taman belakang sekolah. Alois tidak mengira. Ternyata, Abigail bisa bernyanyi juga. Suaranya sangat cemerlang dan indah. Saat sedang bernyanyi ria sambil bermain gitar di bawah pohon ek, Alois selalu melihat pria berkacamata itu lagi. Pria itu nampak sedang duduk-duduk di tempat yang jauh darinya, bersama teman-temannya. Alois selalu berhenti memainkan gitar ketika melihat pria itu. Membuat Abigail heran.

"Hei, Al! kamu lihat apa, sih?" Abigail menerawang wajah tak bekedip Alois dengan tangannya. Tapi, Alois tetap tak bergeming. Abigail mendengus kesal. Ia pun iseng meluruskan pandangan Alois. Begitu mengetahuinya, ia pun tercekat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum jahil.

"ALOIIISS!" Abigail berseru tepat di depan telinga Alois.

"WAA! Apa-apaan kamu, Abigail!"

"Kau ini…! Jangan melamun begitu, dong!" kata Abigail.

"A-aku tidak melamun, kok…!" bantah Alois.

Abigail tersenyum jahil "Kau bohong. Aku tahu, kok. Kau sedang memandangi Kak Claude, bukan?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang Alois pandangi sedari tadi.

Alois pun segera memerah wajahnya. Ia mati kutu dibuatnya. "Ak-a… aku…" Alois benar-benar tidak bsia berkata apa-apa.

"Ahahaha! Ternyata benar!" Abigail tertawa keras sekali sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput saking gelinya.

"Abigail! Jangan keras-keras!" desis Alois sambil mencoba membekap mulut mungil sahabatnya itu.

"Al, kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Abigail setelah tawanya reda sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Eh? A-aku…"

"Iya, kan…?" desak Abigail. Apa boleh buat. Alois sudah tidak bisa mengelak.

"Iya." Aku Alois menyerah.

Abigail tertawa geli. "Kau tahu, Al? Dia adalah idola anak-anak High School dan Universitas, lho. Dan… belum ada seorang pun yang berhasil menjadi kekasihnya!" jelas Abigail.

"Ha? Benarkah itu?" tanya Alois antusias.

"Yeah… dia selalu menolak semuanya. Aku pernah bertanya padanya. Katanya, belum ada yang cocok untuknya." Abigail menyedekapkan tangannya di dada sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau bertanya padanya?" seru Alois.

"Tentu saja. Dia, kan teman baik Kakakku." Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Alois menjadi lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah.. apa aku bisa berdekatan dengannya? Atau… sekedar berkenalan dengannya?" Alois mendesah. "setiap melihatnya, dadaku sellau berdebar."

"Ahahaha! Kau ini… inilah yang namanya jatuh cinta, Al." kata Abigail.

"He? Jatuh apa tadi? Jatuh cinta?"

"Iya." Abigail mengangguk.

"Apakah… kau pernah merasakannya?" tiba-tiba Alois bertanya.

Abigail menoleh cepat ke arah Alois. Mata biru tuanya mengedip cepat. Ia agak heran kenapa Alois tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, ia pun tersenyum ramah. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, seakan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Nah, mungkin, kau harus mengetahui sesuatu." Katanya.

Mendengar itu, Alois memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia ketahui?

**And ****then you're on you're very first date**

**And he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying**

**And you're momma's waitin' up**

**And you're thinking he's the one**

**And you're dancing around the room when the night ends**

**When the night ends**

Beberapa hari kemudian…

**Alois****'s POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman belakang sekolah. Angin di siang hari sangat panas dan kencang. Yeah… siang ini aku akan pergi ke taman belakang, tepatnya di bawah pohon ek lagi. Seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan sambil menenteng gitarku yang kubawa dengan tempatnya. Tak kusadari, aku pun berheti tepat di depan pagar pembatas taman dengan lapangan football. Aku jadi tertarik utnuk melihatnya barang sejenak. Aku menyandarkan gitarku di pagar pembatas. Aku menumpukkan kedua tanganku di atas pagar dan mendesah.

Tak kusadari, pikiranku lari ke saat-saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengan pria bernama Claude itu. Aku sudah tercemar dengan keberadaannya di sini! Setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu berdebar-debar! Dan saat aku bertanya pada Abigail beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bilang, itu adalah cinta. Dia cerita banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang cinta. Dan sepertinya… dia sudah pernah merasakannya. Yeah… itu pasti! Hingga sekarang, kata-katanya masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku!

Aku pun beranjak dan berbalik. Tapi, aku segera tersentak hebat saat seseorang berada tepat di hadapanku. Hampir saja aku menabraknya.

"Lho? Kau bukannya anak High School yang waktu itu?" tanyanya.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi yang pasti, orang itu adalah…

"Kau kelihatan sendirian. Kau sedang apa? Kelihatannya frustasi sendiri." Katanya lagi.

Oh! Astaga… entah kenapa dadaku berdebar kencang sekali! Tubuhku seakan tidak bisa kugerakkan sama sekali. Pendengarannku seakan jadi tidak peka. Jangan-jangan, apa kata Abigail saat itu memang benar? Oh! My God… tolong aku!

"Hei. Mau kekantin bersamaku?" ajaknya. Dan pada saat itu, pendengaranku segera normal. Apa kekantin katanya?

"Ah… aku lupa mengenalkan diri." Katanya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku… Claude Faustus. Mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur di Universitas." Lanjutnya.

Tanganku tiba-tiba menjadi gatal. Aku ragu untuk menjabat tangannya. Tapi akhirnya…

"A-aku… Alois Trancy." aku gugup saat menjawab dan menjabat tangannya.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**Somebody tells you they love**** you**

**And you're be gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen**

**And your first kiss makes your head spins around**

Mulai saat itu, sebulan kemudian, aku jadi dekat sekali dengan Claude. Ah. Tidak. Aku harus memanggilnya 'Kak'. Dia lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Tapi, dia selalu membantah kalau kupanggil begitu.

Aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga suka sekali dengan musik. Kukira, mahasiswa jurusan arsitektur hanya suka menggambar garis-garis yang rumit dan lama-kelamaan menjadi bentuk rumah yang… yah… menurutku masih rumit.

Aku sering sekali pergi ke kantin bersamanya dan… tentu saja Abigail. Ia suka sekali menggodaku yang bukan-bukan. Seakan dia merasa puas bila melihat wajahku memerah dan malu. Tapi Claude selalu menenangkanku. Abigail tertawa lagi. Aku jadi ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan di bawah pohon ek itu. Mengingat itu, aku tersenyum kecil dan terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin memang benar. Aku jatuh cinta pada Claude…

Malam hari, aku diajak Claude keluar. Ibuku membolehkanku pergi. Ia juga sudah akrab dengan Claude, yang ternyata adalah anak teman dari Ayah. Oh! Aku kaget sekali mendengar itu. Ini terlalu kebetulan!

Claude mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ia mengantarku dengan mobilnya. Melihat-lihat suasana kota yang begitu gemerlap ditengah-tengah kegelapan. Mataku berbinar-binar menyaksikan keramaian kota di malam hari. Claude hanya bisa melirikku sambil tersenyum mengetahui tingkahku yang seperti anak-anak. Aku diajaknya makan di restoran minimalis yang menghidangkan masakan Jepang, melihat-lihat pernak-pernik souvenir dan aku membelinya sepasang. Sebuah gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu yang… ya… kelihatannya rumit. Aku memberinya satu.

Perjalanan pulang, aku diajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tempatnya menanjak, melewati hutan pinus. Hee…? Ke bukitkah? Dan memang benar. Ke bukit. Di sana, mataku tak bisa berhenti berbinar-binar. Pemandangan kota yang gemerlapan terlihat dari atas sana. Indah sekali.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku." Katanya sambil menjejeri dudukku.

"Benarkah? Indah sekali! Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini." kataku bersemangat. Sementara aku berantusias-ria, dia tak habis-habisnya menatapku. Ia terlihat tersenyum melihatku tertawa.

"Alois…" panggilnya lembut.

Aku langsung menoleh. "Ya?" aku nyaris tercekat saat jarak wajahnya tak ada 10 centi dariku. Dekat sekali. Mendadak wajahku memerah. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Mata emasnya menghunjamku dengan tatapan lembut dan tajam. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Aku melihat ia memiringkan kepalanya. Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku pun memejamkan mataku. Dan tanpa kusadari, bibir lembutnya menyentuh bibirku. Dia mencimuku dengan lembut… dan agak lama. Astaga… aku merasakan kepalaku berputar-putar. Tapi aku merasa senang. Senang sekali. Andai waktu bisa kuhentikan sejenak. Hingga akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian, dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Al…" katanya lembut.

**But in your life you'll do things**

**Greater than dating the boy on the football team**

**But I don't know it at fifteen**

Esoknya, aku ke sekolah seperti biasa. Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum bel masuk berdering, aku terperanjat mengetahui sesuatu di lapangan football. Claude! Dia anggota klub football! Oh, Tuhan… aku tidak percaya ini! kau tahu? Betapa kerennya mempunyai kekasih seorang atlet football? Aku pun terpana melihatnya. Dan tanpa kusadari, dia menoleh kearahku dan melambai ke arahku. Mimpi apa aku akhir-akhir ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengetahui itu! Tapi tetap saja. Di umurku yang ke 15 tahun ini, aku harus bisa berbuat yang lebih baik dari ini semua. Demi kehidupan baruku, dan menceritakan semua yang kutahu kepada diriku sendiri.

**When all you wanted**

**Was to be wanted**

**Wish you could go back**

**And tell yourself what do you know now**

**Back then I swore was gonna marry him someday**

**But I realized some bigger dreams in life**

**And Abigail gave everything she had**

**To a boy who changed his mind**

**And we both cried**

Hari-hari kulewati bersama Claude kemana pun kami pergi. Abigail selalu mendukungku dari jauh. Hampir saja aku melupakannya sebagai sahabatku, tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi setelah aku menyadarinya. Aku akan selalu bersamanya. Hingga waktu memisahkan kita, bila Tuhan mengizinkan. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Claude dan Abigail. Saat istirahat, jam kosong (kalau ada), juga saat pualng sekolah. Di mata senior-senior lain, aku dan Abigail terlihat seperti adik Claude. Hahaha… tapi, mereka belum tahu siapa aku di mata Claude sebenarnya.

Di kesempatan tertentu, Abigail selalu menceritakan segala hal yang ia pernah rasakan dalam hal cinta. Dan terkadang, ia menasehatiku, seakan aku ini adalah adiknya. Dan, aku pun tenggelam dalam kisahnya. Dia bercerita, ia bersedia memberikan apa yang ia punya untuk kekasihnya yang mau mengubah pikirannya. Aku merasa, betapa setianya dia. Sekali-kali, kami tertawa dan menangis bersama. Dan, Claude pun datang. Membuat hatiku selalu tenang. genggaman tangannya selalu membuatku tentram.

**Cause when you're fifteen**

**Somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen**

**Don't forget to look before you fall**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah. Angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh dari tangkainya. Aku menyukai musim gugur. Menenangkan hati. Setelah aku mengetahui dan merasakan apa itu cinta, hidupku seakan bertambah satu kamus. Aku berjalan ringan sekali di atas jalan berkonblok bata merah. Merasakan angin membelai rambut pirangku. Tapi, di balik itu semua, aku harus tetap berhati-hati dalam menjalani kehidupan baruku ini.

**I've found time can heal most anything**

**And you just might who you're supposed to be**

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be**

**At fifteen**

Aku pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Menengadahkan kepala memandang langit bitu dengan arak-arakan awan putih. Aku mengehala napas panjang. Pikiranku melayang jauh. Terbesit di kepalaku, akan menjadi apa aku kelak? Aku hanya bisa memperbaiki dan mmepersiapkan diri untuk menyambut hari esok, dan meyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

Aku bisa melihat napasku mulai beruap. Oh! Udara sudah mulai dingin. Aku segera mengeluarkan jaket dari tas cengklongku dan memakainya. Tak sengaja aku melihat jam yang terletak di taman sebelah. Jam 4 sore! Aku harus cepat pulang! Ibu pasti sudah mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Aku pun berlari kencang tapi ringan menyusuri jalanan lagi. Di barengi oleh hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun berwarna merah.

**End of flashback and end of Alois's POV**

Semua orang yang ada di gedung pertunjukan berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Alois barusaja memetik gitarnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam lagu yang ia bawakan. Khususnya, untuk Abigail, ia bersemangat sekali bertepuk-tepuk-ria. Sementara disebelahya, Claude hanya tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan. Beberapa teman-teannya yang lain malah berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang fans. Alois jadi punya fans mendadak! Ia hanya terkekeh kecil di atas panggung. Ia pun memberi hormat dan segera turun.

"Alois! Lagu tadi bagus sekali!" puji Abigail. Sebelumnya, ia memeluk dahulu sahabatnya itu. Alois berpikir, penampilan Abigail kini lebih feminin daripada saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi, itu malah bagus. Dia kan seorang gadis.

Alois tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

"Aah… tapi tunggu! Sepertinya, aku tahu semua lirik lagu itu." Abigail merasa curiga. Alois memandangnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata biru turquoisnya.

"AAHH! Iya! Lirik itu… kau ambil dari semua kata-kata dan nasehatku selama ini, ya?" kata Abigail keras. Tapi masih bisa teredam oleh riuhnya suasana di sekitarnya.

"Ehehehe… ketahuan, ya…?" Alois menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada namaku juga, pula! Ya Tuhan…" Abigail terlihat panik. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Alois sambil memegangi kepalanya. Rambut cokelat kemerahan sebahunya tersentak-sentak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tapi… ini memang kenyataan. Lagu ini mewakili semua pengalamanku di umur ke 15-ku." Kata Alois lembut. Mendengar itu, Abigail tertegun. Ia berhenti bersikap layaknya anak-anak. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas cerita, masukan dan nasehatnya, sahabatku." Alois menggenggam tangan Abigail.

"Yah… kalau itu bermanfaat, tidak apa-apalah."

Tiba-tiba, Claude menyela. "Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, aku traktir kalian di restoran Jepang, tempat aku dan Alois jalan-jalan dulu?"

"Oh! Jadi saat itu… kalian ke sana?" tanya Abigail antusias. Mendengar itu, Alois tercekat. Ia membuka mulutnya. Benar-benar mati kutu dibuatnya. Dasar Claude! Kenapa membeberkan napak tilasnya dulu saat mereka jalan berdua?

"Claude!" Alois segera menghambur ke arah Claude dan memukulinya pelan. Claude dan Abigail hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ayo!" ajak Claude sambil menggandeng tangan Alois yang terlihat lebih kecil darinya. Alois tercekat sejenak dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Di sisinya, Abigail berjalan menemaninya.

"Nanti, traktir aku makan sushi, ya, Kak!" gurau Abigail.

"Kelihatannya kau tidak berubah sejak dulu." Kata Claude.

"Yeah… Kakakku pasti memberitahumu tentang makanan kesukaanku, kan? Tentu saja aku pilih sushi!" kata Abigail sambil membuang muka. Alois dan Claude hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian menertawaiku!"

**You'****re very frist day**

**Take a deep breath**

**And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

'Ya. Kehidupan remajamu baru akan dimulai, Al. Tatap masa depan yang telah menunggumu di depan sana, bersama teman-teman dan kekasih yang kau sayangi.'

FIN—

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

A/N: plok-plok-plok… selesai juga fic ini. Setelah lama vakum, akhirnya berhasil saia selesaikan. Sebenarnya, fic ini sudah saya buat 3 bulan yang lalu. Tapi, ya karena itu tadi. Sibuk, banyak tugas, nggak mood, dll.

Oke… waktunya review! :D


End file.
